


Hell In Heels

by IHaveNotTurnedGOOD (strangeradventuresofstarwars)



Category: Green Wing
Genre: F/M, Feet Abuse, Guy Loves His Small But Vicious Girlfriend, Height difference, High Heels Are Hard But Necessary, My Feet Have Actually Turned Out Like This, Sue Does Not Like Being Short, Sue Is Stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeradventuresofstarwars/pseuds/IHaveNotTurnedGOOD
Summary: It will never cease to amaze Guy Secretan as to how Sue White wears such high heels.





	Hell In Heels

I don’t own anything.

 

For the life of him, Guy cannot understand how his girlfriend can wear high heels everyday.

She must be some kind of superhero to wear those bloody things, he’s mused from time to time.

He could never do that.

He doesn’t get how she does either.

 

“Darling.” He eyes Sue out of the corner of his eye as she’s tugging her heels off by the door.

“How do you wear those bloody things all day, why do you?” Guy asks.

“I like them and it’s not hard, fucking hell, it’s not fucking rocket science.” Sue shakes her head at him as she sits on the sofa across from him.

“Why though, it must hurt.”

“It’s nothing, fucking hell Guy, just because you’ve got no pain threshold...”

“I’ve got a pain threshold.”

“Come off it, men haven’t got a fucking clue what a pain threshold is, now come on.” Sue moves to sit on his lap, trailing a long finger down his cheek, resting her hand against his chest.

“Should we have sex?”

“Yes.” Guy nods enthusiastically.

“Yes we should.”

 

Guy doesn’t really give another thought about Sue and her choice of footwear again until the day that she comes to his apartment after work and is practically limping through the door, swearing as she goes.

“You’ve got to get that fucking lift sorted.” She grumbles as she holds onto her sore feet.

The lift in Guy’s apartment building having been out of order for a little while now.

Sighing at the sight of her in pain, which is something that breaks his heart to see.

“Hey, let me me.” Guy beckons her over, watching as she does everything in her power not to limp over to him, sliding herself onto the sofa.

Resting her head back with a tired look in her eyes.

Gently taking her feet in hand, he carefully pulls off her heels one by one, wincing at the sight of her bleeding feet and the thick blisters.

“I’ll be back in a sec.” Guy presses a kiss to her forehead before getting up.

Sue doesn’t really know what to think.

No one’s really ever cared about her like this before.

It warms her heart, even though she’d never tell him that.

She might admit to him why she keeps on wearing shoes that do this to her feet, but other then that, she doesn’t really know how to admit how much this means to her.

Guy would never let her forget it either if she did.

He’d be so aggravating about it and she’s not giving him the satisfaction!

“Hey.” Guy gives her a tight smile as her returns with quite a bit of stuff.

Sitting himself down on the sofa, Guy takes her feet and place them back on his lap.

“I’m going to have to clear these blisters out, you won’t feel it they’re so bloody thick.” Guy sighs as he gets to work on popping them with a clean needle.

She doesn’t feel a thing, he was right about that and decides to pass the time by telling him why she chooses to wear heels like these.

“I don’t like being short.” She admits.

“What?” Guy smiles at her.

“You heard me, I’m not going to fucking repeat myself.” She gives him a mild glare. 

“Okay, so you don’t like being short.” Guy tries not to smirk.

“No, I fucking don’t and I’m fucking shorter than everyone in that fucking hospital, even Dr. Trodd and that’s with the fucking heels on. Fuck, it’s worse with you.” She informs him sharply.

“How is it worse with me?” Guy frowns.

“Because even with my shoes on and sitting on a desk, you’re still taller then me.” She gives him a playful glare.

“Oh yes, I am.” Guy smirks at her.

“I somehow think it makes you more fearful and deadly though.” He tells her, beginning to rub cream into her feet to heal the blisters and broken skin, taking a moment to wipe away the blood with an antiseptic wipe.

“Small and deadly.”

“Enough with the fucking small, wankpot.” Sue glowers at a smiling Guy. 

“But...”

“But nothing.” Sue retorts in a warning tone.

“Seriously, sweetheart, I know that there’s nothing I can say that’s going to stop you from wearing the shoes that you want...”

“You’re smarter then you look. Seriously, I’ve got to say that I’m impressed because you are never going to get me to stop, fucking hell.” Sue shakes her head at him, leaning forward slightly to pat his cheek with her hand.

“Which is why I’d never ask you to, however, I do ask that when they get like this, that you let me take care of them for you.” He requests.

“Seriously, let me help you, I really don’t mind.” Guy tells her.

Sue raises an eyebrow at him.

“Really?”

“Really.” Guy confirms, finishing treating her wrecked feet before sliding soft fluffy socks onto her feet before ever so gently beginning to rub them for her.

Making them less sore and painful for her.

“Well, I could get used to this.” Sue finds herself admitting as she relaxes back against the sofa.

“Good, because I’ll keep doing this for you as long as you want me to and for as long as you want to keep wearing those bloody shoes.”

“Those bloody shoes are vitally important to me.” She reminds him.

“I see, but you know, I really don’t mind being to tall one.” Guy nudges her, taking her hand and tugging on it ever so gently, so that he can pull her mostly onto his lap.

“I mind.” Sue shoves him playfully.

“I mean.” She sighs resting back against him.

“I could always cut your legs off...”

“Please, try not to do that.”

“Don’t give me a reason to, donkey boy.” Sue smirks at him.

“I will endeavour not to.” Guy nods his head.

“Good.” Sue smirks.

“Good.” Guy agrees, sealing the somewhat agreement with a sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is rubbish, it really is. It’s sort of based off how I feel about high heels & because there’s this moment in Green Wing where Sue is sat on a desk & is still smaller than Guy. Either Michelle is really short or Stephen’s really tall, or both. Anyways thank you all for reading & please comment if you can & tell me what your thoughts are on this one shot.


End file.
